Star Crossed Lovers
by Vegemaryam
Summary: This is a crossover fic of PLL/Glee, BUT its set in the Gilmore Girls universe. Its got Brittana, Santana/Hanna, Faberry & Emily/Brittany. Rosewood Glee club has to join with the New Directions, new romances are made, and even 'A' joints the party!
1. Chapter 2

Santana and Brittany lay in their shorts and bikini tops on the grass outside of the gazebo, eyes closed, enjoying the warm breeze. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and the only downside to the day was that the summer break was coming to an end. Stars Hollow's town square was buzzing with tourists preparing for their long journey home.

Santana propped herself up and lazily looked over towards the high school. Santana was not looking forward to going back to school. She was going to be a senior this year, and she still had no plans for the future. She looked over towards Brittany, scanning her from top to bottom. Brittany had her eyes closed and was lying with one arm behind her head. Brittany's other arm was stretched out, almost touching Santana's leg. Santana looked at Brittany's hand longingly. She could easily reach out and touch her hand, but Santana, who normally oozed confidence, was too afraid to tell Brittany her true feelings.

Brittany opened her eyes and looked over at Santana. She smiled and propped herself up with her elbows. She gazed over at Luke's diner.

"Hey Santana, wanna get something to eat?"

Santana looked over at Luke's. It wasn't Breadsticks but she was hungry and Luke did make good burgers.

Santana smiled and nodded.

"Sure Britt. Let's head over there now. I'm starving".

Santana and Brittany gathered up their things and walked over towards Luke's. It was crowded with tourists, families and other students having their lunch.

"Hey Santana, look." Brittany nudged Santana's arm and signalled towards the table in the corner. Four girls from Rosewood High were sitting together, eating their burgers and fries. The blonde one, Hanna, looked around cautiously, then pulled a flask out from her purse and poured something into her coke.

Santana smirked. As much as there was a rivalry between Rosewood High and Stars Hollow High, the students were more alike than they knew. Hanna looked up and saw Santana staring at her. She quickly put the flask back away in her purse, picked up her drink and joined back into the conversation with her friends.

A table became free and Santana and Brittany sat down. Brittany gazed over Santana's shoulder and looked at the Rosewood table. Emily, normally the quiet one of their group, was laughing and running her hands through her long black hair. She was the Stars Hollows star athlete and held state records for several swimming styles. You could tell she was a swimmer, she had amazing arms. Brittany's focus was interrupted by Luke, who, in his normal gruffly voice asked what they wanted to eat.

Santana looked over the menu and then up at Luke.

"Hey Luke, do you have any breadsticks?"

Luke stared down at Santana. He adjusted his baseball cap, threw his notepad on the table and put his hands on the chair and leaned forward.

"Santana, for the last time, this is not Breadsticks! I do not have breadsticks, and I never will have breadsticks. So stop asking for breadsticks".

Santana stared back at Luke and raised an eyebrow. "Ok chill. Don't get your plaid knickers in a twist. I'll just have a burger".

Brittany giggled at Santana's quip. "I'll have the same thing Luke." She said.

Luke grumbled, picked up his notepad and walked to the kitchen.

Santana gazed at Brittany. She looked so innocent staring into space at the wall behind her. Santana wished she had the courage to tell Brittany how she truly felt. She had had a crush on Brittany since they were five. They had done everything together, from school, to joining the cheerleading squad, and now the new club they joined in their sophomore year, glee club. Santana tried to not get outwardly jealous every time Brittany hooked up with someone new, but it was getting harder and harder to hide. There were a few times last year Santana wanted to wheel Artie, Brittany's former boyfriend off the stage, but she refrained. Santana was a bitch, but she wasn't going to cripple a cripple even more.

The first day back at Stars Hollow high was like any other day. Students were rushing around, catching up with friends that they had just seen yesterday. Stars Hollow was a small town and Santana couldn't wait to leave. She walked around Stars Hollow high, in her cheerios uniform, like the Queen of snippy that she was, but she knew that after high school, that would end. Santana's parents loved her, but as they were both doctors, they were busy all the time. They didn't push her but they did expect her to do great things with her life.

Brittany sat in the choir room waiting for the rest of the glee club. She was early or late, she wasn't too sure. She looked at the piano and double checked the room for Brad. She walked around the piano and traced her finger along it. She sat down and opened the lid. It had been a long time since she had played the piano. Her parents had paid for her lessons when she was younger but she had stopped playing when the kids at school laughed at the songs she made up. She wasn't sure why the other kids didn't like her lyrics to "Lord Tubbington and the gummi bear babies".

She laid her hands on the keys, reminding herself of the feeling she got when she played. It felt like the keys radiated heat, begging for her to play. Brittany stared down at her fingers, not knowing what to play first. At that moment, someone walked into the choir room. Brittany quickly shut the piano lid and turned around. It was Lane, the glee clubs drummer and Brittany's fellow cheerios member.

"Hey Lane!" Brittany said in a chirpy voice.

Brittany liked Lane, but she didn't always quite understand her. She was usually talking about music and bands that Brittany had never heard of. It seemed easiest to just smile and nod whenever Lane started a rant about a band and their underappreciated musical ability.

"Hey Britt". Lane replied, in a gloomy way. This was normal for Lane. There must have been some sort of tragedy in the music world.

Other members of the glee club started walking in. Kurt walked in with Mercedes and Blaine, Sam, Puck and Mike walked in tossing a football to each other, closely followed by Artie, Tina, Sugar and the rest of the glee club's band. Following behind them were Quinn and Rachel, who seemed to be deep in conversation. Brittany thought that was a bit odd since they use to hate each other, but this summer they had become inseparable. Brittany decided to move from the piano and sit in her seat up the back of the room. At that moment, Santana walked in. Brittany looked up and smiled. There was something about Santana that made her feel happy. She couldn't really explain what it was, but there was always a warm feeling inside of her when Santana looked her way. Her cheerios skirt being super short also helped. It gave Brittany butterflies in her stomach.

Finn walked in wearing his varsity jacket and stood at the front of the glee club. He cleared his throat.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make." Finn looked unsure of how to deliver his news. He pointed his hands towards the door.

"We have a new member!"

The new member walked in, unsure of what to do. He stood next to Finn, which usually dwarfed anyone in comparison but this was the exception. He was the same height as Finn, and smiled a goofy grin as he ran his hands through his floopy hair.

"Guys," said Finn. "This is Dean. He moved here from Chicago not long ago and needed to join a club since I told him it was mandatory for all students to join at least one club. Lucky for us, nearly all the other clubs are full!"

Everybody looked confused. Brittany looked at Santana, who usually explained things to her, but she looked just as confused as everyone else. It seemed Finn's obsession with recruiting new members by deception was still a thing.

Mr Schue walked in and nodded to the class. He hadn't seemed to notice the two giants standing at the front of the class. Finn and Dean sat down as Mr Schue stood at the front to talk to everyone. Mr Schue looked concerned, holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Guys, I've got some bad news. It seems that Figgins is going to cut the Glee club. The reasons are murky, I'm sure Sue has something to do with it".

Everybody gasped. It seemed like this was happening to them every week, but so far they had managed to overcome all the obstacles.

"However," Mr Schue continued. "There is one solution. The glee club at Rosewood High is short on members to compete at sectionals. If we join with them, we can compete together as a combined team. They have the funds, and we have the members. What do you guys think?"

Everybody was silent. Stars Hollow High and Rosewood high didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to working together. Even in friendly competition, things got kind of ugly.

"I'm not so sure about this Mr Schue," said Artie, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "The people at Rosewood High aren't very friendly."

Nearly everyone nodded in agreement. Rachel looked like she was about to go into one of her rants. Sure enough, Rachel stood up next to Mr Schue.

"Hold on everyone. We could do with some more female members. Their glee club is ninety percent female, and they would look great swaying in the background while I belt out a powerful number that will surely win us our sectionals competition". She gave a dazzling smile and waited for everyone to applaud. No one did.

Everyone in the room was silent. You could see everyone considering the possibility of joining the two clubs.

Tina suddenly spoke. "Mr Schue, who is in their club anyway?".

Mr Schue looked down towards his paper. He looked at the names for a minute and started to read them off.

"There's Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Jenna Marshall, Toby Cavanaugh and Hanna Marin".

Santana laughed out loud at the list. She felt nervous about being in the same room as Hanna Marin. There was no denying that Santana had strong feelings for Brittany, but she still got a strange niggling sensation in her stomach every time she looked at Hanna. Hanna was beautiful. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and an innocent yet 'come hither' look about her.

Everyone turned to look at Santana. She was nervous now and had to think of something quippy to say to hide the awkwardness.

"So you're saying, to keep the Glee club going, we have to join forces with Miss Swim team superstar, Rachel 2.0, the hobbit of Rosewood, Cyborg, Boo Radley and uh…uh…Barbie?"

Brittany giggled next to her and snuck her pinky and linked it with Santana's. Santana felt her cheeks getting hot and her stomach doing backflips. She wished everyone would stop looking at her now.

Mr Schue, who was use to Santana's name calling, nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly right. We need to join our glee clubs. I don't know how they sound, but it's the only way our club is going to survive".

Puck threw the football in the air and caught it again.

"Gee" he said sarcastically. "This should be interesting".

The first meeting between the two glee clubs was about to begin. The rosewood students were standing in the choir room, awkwardly looking around at the Stars Hollow Glee club with the exception of Jenna, who was blind and was just staring into space. Mr Schue and Mr Fitz were standing in the hallway discussing how they would go about the first meeting. Mr Fitz was Rosewood High's glee club director. He wasn't particularly musical, but he enjoyed the extra pay, and the extra time he got to spend gazing at Aria.

"Listen Schue," Mr Fitz said. "I have no experience with Glee club's at all. This is just my first year, so I'm happy to let you take charge and I'll follow your lead. I think joining the two clubs is a great idea".

Mr Fitz put out his hand to shake Mr Schues. Mr Schue smiled and shook Mr Fitz's hand. They both walked into the room. Everyone was silent.

"Ok guys" Mr Schue said as he clapped his hands together. "We want to win sectionals, and now thanks to Rosewood High, we have a chance to go all the way. I know this might seem a bit weird, but I think if we all work together, we'll have a lot of fun!"

Rachel beamed and nodded along to everything Mr Schue was saying. Quinn was staring at the Rosewood girls up and down, slightly threatened by them. Finn was staring at Toby, wondering how tall he was and if he was taller than him. Kurt was also staring at Toby, wondering just how tall he really was, down there.

Brittany turned to Santana and whispered. "Santana, is that girl a Rock star?" Pointing to Jenna. "Is that why she's wearing sunglasses inside?"

Santana giggled and patted Brittany on the hand. Santana shook her head and Brittany smiled. Hanna looked up to see what Santana was laughing at. Hanna had always been curious of the cheerio. Santana had a perfect smile and incredibly flawless skin. She could be a spokesperson for Proactiv if she wanted to. Hanna had always dated guys but when she looked at Santana, she wondered if she would push her away if Santana tried to kiss her. Hanna was startled out of her thoughts when Emily nudged her in the ribs. Mr Schue had told everyone to take a seat and Hanna was the only Rosewood student who hadn't moved. The only seat remaining was one next to Santana. Hanna could feel her cheeks going red as the glee club giggled at her ditzyness.

The glee club meeting went as normal. Rachel talked most of the time, arguing with anyone who had different ideas. It was entertaining to see Rachel handle a new opponent in Spencer Hastings, who was very good at debating. Santana didn't seem to notice what was going on after a while. All she could think about was the close proximity that Hanna Marin was to her. Hanna smelt as good as she looked. Santana was anxious that she was making her crush obvious, so she started to try and think about something else besides trailing her finger slowly up Hanna thigh, and under her short dress.

"Santana, are you ok with that? Santana?" Mr Schue said, trying to get her attention.

"Huh? What?" Santana replied, dazed and confused. She hadn't been listening to anything that was going on for the past five minutes.

Rachel turned around to face Santana and started talking in her matter of fact tone.

"What Mr Schue said was that my idea was fantastic. The stronger singers and dancers, such as myself, should pair off with a Rosewood student, and teach them our setlist so they will be ready for sectionals."

Spencer rolled her eyes and contributed.

"I agreed with her. Actually, it's the only thing we have agreed on so far. Toby is with Kurt, Finn is teaching your new member, Dean. Jenna will be playing with the band, Emily is with Brittany, Aria is with Quinn, I'm with Rachel, and you are teaching Hanna. Is that cool?"

Santana was speechless. She looked at Hanna who looked flustered.

"Oh….okay, sure." Santana nodded.

She looked at Hanna, who smiled at her. Santana felt her stomach do several back flips. This was going to be harder than she thought. Santana had always been a physical person, and from what she had heard, so was Hanna. Santana was conflicted. She loved Brittany, but as much as she had flirted with Brittany, she never got the indication that Brittany loved her back. Maybe it was time to move on. It seemed like the Glee club meeting had finished. Everyone was talking amongst themselves. The Stars Hollow glee club members were talking to their Rosewood partners.

Santana turned to Hanna. She was instantly in awe of Hanna's beautiful eyes.

"Um…so um, Hi. I'm Santana". Santana extended out her hand to Hanna.

Hanna took Santana's hand and shook it. Santana's hand was super soft; she didn't really want to let it go.

"Hi, I'm Hanna, I think I've seen you around town". Hanna replied.

Santana nodded. She watched as people started leaving the choir room.

"So we should make some plans right?" Hanna said, while she looked at her nails.

"Right!" Santana said. "Yes, plans. Okay, how about you come by my place tonight, and we can start working on the songs and the dance moves.".

"Sure". Hanna nodded. "As long as your parents don't mind?"

"Don't worry" Santana smirked. "My parents are never home".


	2. Chapter 3

Santana paced nervously around her room. She normally didn't stress about things. She was pretty good at everything she did. Cheerleading, singing, schoolwork, looking fierce, it all came naturally to her. So she didn't understand why she was so nervous about this. After all, she had had lots of people in her room before. But for some reason, having Hanna Marin in her room made her incredibly nervous about every item in her room and what it would look like to a new observer.

She smoothed out the covers on her bed for the hundredth time, when she heard the sound of the bell. Santana walked down the stairs of her magnificent Lima Heights home and opened the door. Hanna stood there, looking perfect in her jeans, dressy shirt and brown jacket. Santana instantly wished she had dressed up more. She was wearing jeans, a singlet and her camo jacket.

"Wow…" Hanna exclaimed. "I was starting to think you lived in your cheerios uniform, but I guess I was wrong!"

Santana smirked. She had no idea what to say to Hanna's comment, so instead she opened the door and motioned for Hanna to come inside. Hanna walked in slowly, taking in the amazing décor. She had heard that the Lopez family had a lot of money, she had heard right.

"So…can I get you something to eat or drink?" Santana asked politely. She felt awkward being so formal, and hoped it wasn't showing. Hanna shook her head. She was still standing in the foyer, admiring the house.

"Okay then, how about we get started, I was thinking we could practice our moves up in my room?" Santana's face started to grow hot as soon as she realized what she had said.

"When I meant moves, I meant, dance moves". She said hurriedly, trying to mask her embarrassment. Her nerves were really starting to annoy her.

Clearly, Hanna was embarrassed too; she looked a little flush at Santana's invitation. "Sure, lets go up to your room" Hanna said, nodding.

Santana walked up the stairs and motioned for Hanna to follow. Every step she took up the stairs gave her more confidence. Santana had always been a forward kinda girl, and this shouldn't be an exception. As they walked into Santana's room, she was ready to pounce on Hanna. Santana turned around and looked at Hanna, taking in her room, trying to read her facial expressions.

Hanna dropped her bag down on the floor and looked around the room and then at Santana. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she was incredibly attracted to her at this very moment. She wasn't one hundred percent sure, but she felt a vibe, or energy from Santana. She felt that Santana was attracted to her too. There was a short moment when they looked at each other, silent, but they both knew that something was going to happen tonight. It was just a matter of who was game enough to make the first move.

"So have you taken any dance lessons before? Lets start with the basics". Santana said as she took off her jacket. She turned around and threw it on her bed. She turned back around to face Hanna, but Hanna had moved so close to Santana that she could feel Hanna's breath on her lips. Santana wasn't expecting this but threw caution to the wind and kissed Hanna, hard. The explosion of feelings was overwhelming. Hanna put her arms around Santana's waist, and pulled her closer to her body. The kiss became deeper and Santana ran her hands down Hannas back. Hanna hand never felt like this before and was suddenly breathless, she let out a soft moan of delight which made Santana's stomach flutter with pleasure.

Santana started walking backwards towards her bed. Hanna followed while kicking off her shoes. They stopped kissing, to catch their breath but continued to claw at each other's clothes. The thought that they might be moving too fast crossed both of their minds, but the heat of the moment was too much for them. Santana managed to undress Hanna's top half and she stopped momentarily to admire how beautiful she looked. Hanna pulled off Santana's singlet and unbuttoned her jeans while Santana started kissing at her neck. The feeling of Santana's lips on her was so intense she couldn't say anything but make soft moans. In less than a minute, but what felt like longer, they were both half naked, kissing furiously on Santana's bed.

They rolled around, but Santana was a natural top, and took control. She kissed Hanna hard, softly bit her lip and continued kissing down her neck to her breast. She used her tongue to slowly lick one of Hanna's nipples. It became erect almost instantly. Hanna moaned again with pleasure and realized she was getting incredibly wet. She pulled Santana up and continued to kiss her, occasionally biting Santana's lip playfully. Santana giggled and started to unbutton Hanna's jeans while still kissing Hanna's lip.

The front door slammed.

Santana's eyes opened wide. She had completely lost track of time. Hanna and Santana both furiously grabbed at their clothes and redressed. It was 11PM, and they had been making out for 5 hours.

"I think that's my mom. She was working late at the hospital tonight". Santana said, as she grabbed a sweatshirt.

"I should probably go anyway, it's getting late". Hanna was dressed and smoothing out her hair. She picked up her bag and stood by Santana's bedroom door. Santana ran her hand through her hair and nodded. She walked out of the room and down the stairs. Hanna followed slowly, not sure if Santana's mother could sense that she had been making out furiously with her daughter just moment earlier.

Santana's mother was looking at her phone while standing in the foyer. She looked up when she heard the sound of Santana walking down the stairs.

"Hi honey, I didn't know you were home". She said, smiling at Santana.

Santana smiled back. "I was just hanging out with my friend". she said, gesturing to Hanna.

"This is Hanna Marin, she goes to Rosewood High, but our glee clubs have joined together".

Hanna smiled at Dr Lopez. She was just as flawless as her daughter.

"Hi Hanna. I hope my daughter has been a good host?" Dr Lopez asked, while raising an eyebrow to Santana.

"Oh, yeah, Santana has been great". Hanna replied, still feeling flushed at what Santana and her had been doing all night. "Well, I better go, I have to get home, but it was nice to meet you Dr Lopez".

"You too Hanna. Drive safe". Dr Lopez gave one last smile, and turned around and walked into the kitchen while checking her phone.

Santana opened the door for Hanna and they both walked outside. Despite spending the last 5 hours completely all over each other, Santana felt nervous and awkward again.

"So…um, should we do this again?" Santana said, hoping the answer would be yes. If her mother hadn't of come home, Santana saw things progressing a lot further.

Hanna nodded. "How about tomorrow, same time?" She said, wishing it were tomorrow already.

"Tomorrow is perfect. I'll see you then." Santana said, smiling. She was going to have a hard time trying to sleep tonight.

Hanna walked down towards her car, and go inside. She could feel Santana watching her as she left. She put her bag on the passenger seat, and was about to start the car when she heard the familiar text message tone. She rummaged for her phone excitedly, hoping it was Santana, but it wasn't. Her eyes widened as she read the message.

"So I guess there's more than one liar who likes to kiss girls. Better watch out who you kiss, I hear those WMHS girls bite – A".


End file.
